The Old Builders
The Old Builders are a group of very old and experienced architects who created exquisite buildings over several worlds and hid treasures in them, such as the Enchanted Flint and Steel. They also created The Games. Biography 'Members' The Old Builders that are known: *Hadrian (Leader) *Mevia (Enforcer) *Otto (Officiator) *Harper (Engineer) There are some who may be confirmed to be Old Builders: *Isa (Known to have the Eversource, mentioned by The Old Builders.) *Soren the Architect (Known to have spread his books across dimensions.) *Cassie Rose (Mentioned by Otto if Jesse shows a White Pumpkin. She also has a picture of The Portal Network.) 'Functioning' The Old Builders were mythical and experienced builders who were known to create many majestic creations including their Temple in the Overworld. They also created the Portal Network, which they used to link the Overworld to many other worlds. These portals could be activated through Enchanted Flint and Steels, which were hidden in each of these worlds. 'The Games' The Games were made by The Old Builders, where people can compete against each other. At first it used to be voluntarily. However, when Hadrian took charge, he forced the competitors to stay and forced them to work in the mines forever if they lost. Here are some of the games: *Spleef (Also known as "Extreme Spleef.") *Lava Race (A death-run.) *The Walls 'Artifacts' Here are the known artifacts made by the Old Builders: *Redstone Heart (Owned by Harper) *Enchanted Flint and Steel (Found in many dimensions) *Portal Atlas Trivia *Soren could also be a member of the Old Builders, as his books were present in Harper's Library as well as the other possible Old Builders' Libraries. **The books are "Habits of the Endermen", "Walking Among the Endermen", "The Redstone Heart", and "A Man Forever Voyaging" in Episode 5, 6, 7, and 8 respectively. *Harper and Facemeat both mention that The Old Buliders don't like being called The "Old Builders." **It's possible that it's not the name of the group. **This is ironic as Harper herself calls them "The Old Builders" several times throughout the Episode. *Cassie Rose is confirmed to be a former Old Builder, as the Old Builders in The Games knows her and her pumpkin, as well as she knows the Portal Hallway, the Mansion Portal, and the Enchanted Flint and Steel. *Sparklez determinately mentions that there was a another Old Builder temple on their world. He also mentions that there's a treasure in a deep basement which can possibly be an Enchanted Flint and Steel. *Isa is possibly an Old Builder, because the Old Builders knew about the Eversource as well as Isa. **However, Isa didn't recognize the exit portal in her world that leads to the Portal Hallway and it is implied by the Old Builders that there are several Eversource Chickens and they put crowns on them to tell them apart. *The Old Builders seem to have fast reflexes and building skills. This is shown in Spleef where they build down to the surface in just a few seconds. *Otto and Harper are the only confirmed Old Builders to not have any interest in forcing anyone to play in The Games. Gallery Harper Episode Seven Trailer.png|Harper, one of the Old Builders. Mcsm hadrian.png|Hadrian, one of the Old Builders. Mevia3.jpg|Mevia, one of the Old Builders. Otto1.jpg|Otto, one of the Old Builders. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Builders Category:The Games Category:The Old Builders